Seeing is Believing
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: CHP 13 Set 100 years after the war of the scars a new half vampire takes the council by storm. Can Katara prove herself? The 3rd trail has been picked and everyones favourite vampire has turned up to help but what about the twist can they prepare for that
1. Chapter 1

I believe in the saying "Seeing is Believing" then why don't I believe? After all that's happened to me surely I would believe in something's right? I want to believe but something's are too unreal to believe and that's what's costing me my life.

Chapter 1

It all started when my Dad brought me home a book he bought. It was called "Cirque du Freak" by Darren Shan; it was okay it was the introduction that struck me as weird. It was going on about how everything that happened in the series of books is true and how it all started on a toilet! Of course I didn't believe it "Seeing is Believing" after all. But then as the books progressed it went on about "Vampire Mountain" and I remembered something my Grandmamma used to say when I was young.

"You see that mountain up there?" She'd say, taking me outside and showing me a mountain 25 miles away.

"That's called Vampire Mountain and whenever a young child is bad, they snatch them out of their beds and drink their blood."

"But Grandmamma how do they get here? Do they drive cars? The Mountain is so far away," I'd say.

"No, no Kitty not at all. Vampires can run at super fast speed which they call Flitting."

That was my favourite story, Grandmamma had loads, and I used to act them out in the back garden. The little, me thought them true. Now I don't believe. I'm not saying I'm bad…I'm just acting, as a typical seventeen year-old should.

Reading the books brought back those memories, according to Darren Shan, Vampires meet in a place called Vampire Mountain every twelve years to share stories, laugh and eat. They don't kill people when they drink blood either and they can "Flit." The other weird thing that I decided was coincidental was once I finished reading them, 3 small scars showed up on my cheek. Just like the ones Vampaneze make, to mark their Victims.

I'm anaemic which is probably another reason why I don't believe why would vampires want to suck the blood of a girl with hardly any blood? I was diagnosed with Leukaemia when I was 8 and fortunately only had to wait a couple of months before getting a Bone Marrow Transplant. Since then I had always been prone to viruses. At this moment I have a cold.

Basically my life was normal and I loved drama, I was a total drama queen I was even working with the USCBA (United States of the Collaboration of Britain and America) National Theatre. That's when my normal life became…well un-normal.

It was the day I returned from New Glasgow, It was about 7 o'clock and the house was dark. Walking up to the front door step, I unlocked the door and went in. "I'm home!" I yelled dumping my bag in my room and turning my computer on before walking back to the lounge.

It was quiet; usually the house is really noisy. Walking into the lounge I stopped dead. On the floor were my parents; crouched over them was a man with fiery red hair. Gasping I ran for the door, but before I could get there, the man grabbed my arm and breathed some sort of gas on to my face. Before I fainted I saw his face… It was purple!

A/N: Hey this is my new story hope you like it. The paragraphing is a bit random but it's supposed to highlight the personality of the narrator, which you will see in upcoming chapters. I never thought of writing a Darren Shan story before, I have all the books, and have had them since they first came out. Any way a little about the story: "Seeing is Believing" Is set 100 years after book twelve. Mr Tall kept his promise to Darren the Little Person and got the books published 100 years after the events happened. Well I hope you like Chapter One and I hope you understood it. Please Read and Review. Thanks

NazzyJayne (Naomi)

P.S If any one would like to be a proof reader for me then I would be eternally grateful, just say in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I fainted I saw his face… It was purple!

Chapter 2

I was alive. At least I thought I was. Looking around, I saw I was lying on my back on a pile of leaves. Sitting up I realised I was in the woods behind my house.

"Finally awake are you?" A voice asked.

Giving a small yelp, I backed myself up against a tree. "What are you?" I asked.

The originator of the voice came out from the trees, crouched down beside me and cupped my chin in his hand. "I just saved your life, and that's how you repay me. By asking, 'What am I?' How insulting." He smiled, then went and sat on a rock.

I looked at him, he wasn't purple and he had long blond hair that was tied back. He only looked in his mid twenties, but his eyes told me that he had seen a lot more years. "You saved me?" He nodded "From what?"

He stood up and sighed, "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

As he stood I saw that he was about 5 ft 5 and wearing the strangest clothes I have ever seen. He wore baggy jeans that were so low down you could see his boxers. "Try me." I said blushing a bit, as he noticed I was staring. "Seeing is Believing"

"Okay I saved you from the Vampaneze…"

Bursting out laughing I exclaimed: "What kind of sick joke is this?" He looked slightly taken aback, "Vampaneze, like the creatures of the night that kill when ever they feed?" He nodded still surprised, "You really think I would fall for that? Vampaneze are mythical, fictional, they are written in a book!"

"A book?" He asked confused, and (I think) a bit worried.

Standing up I started walking around, "Yes a book, you know bits of paper with words on that are bound together to create a story."

"I know what a book is, I meant what kind of book?" He said, a bit angry now.

"A novel, a teens book, It was called 'The Saga of Darren Shan.'"

When I said that he rushed towards me, grabbed my neck and pinned me against a tree. "Darren Shan? As in _the_ Darren Shan." I nodded confused, "Where did you get it?"

Struggling to get loose I said: "The book store. Now let me GO!" Kicking him, he dropped me and I escaped round behind him massaging my neck. "Crazy Person! I thought you were saving me!" I screamed

Turning around he looked worried, almost scared. "This is bad." He muttered wandering around, "Mr. Tall must've got it published, it's too early though and they're still here."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked, edging slowly towards him.

Still muttering, he started walking about.

"Well I'll be going now," I said tapping him on the shoulder.

Jumping he turned around and grabbed my hand, "No it's too dangerous, you must come with me."

Laughing, I shrugged him off. "Listen…Dude… My parents were in that house I've waited too long and now I want to go back!"

He looked up at the sky, worried.

"What's wrong? Scared of the sun?" I laughed.

"Don't go home, stay here."

"Last time I went in that house, my parents were on the floor being sucked dry by that so-called Vampaneze! I'm going!" And with that I tuned and ran. I knew enough of the woods to know where I was going and was home in five minutes.

The front door was ajar, running through the house I shouted making as much noise as I could. I went to my parent's room first, then my brother and sisters room.

Still shouting I ran back down the hall and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, the holographic controllers had short circuited, dirty pots lying everywhere. I turned, walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the door of the lounge.

Walking through I closed my eyes, dreading what I would see. I stopped and opened my eyes.

Gasping I burst into tears and fell to my knees… The house was empty!

A/N: Yay Chapter two finished, and I would like to say a small speech… Okay 4 lines. But first the Disclaimer…(which I forgot to put on the previous chapter) "The Saga of Darren Shan" and all related topics belong to Darren Shan. The main characters are mine but the idea is Mr Shan's. Right, That's that sorted now for the thanks. Thanks to Thanks to Kel Kel Girl 123: The first person to review andGunnerGirl: The second person to review and my Proof Reader. Thanks Girls!

Nazzy


	3. Chapter 3

Gasping I burst into tears and fell to my knees… The house was empty!

Chapter 3

It was nightfall, before he found me. I was lying on my bed, looking up at my ceiling when he walked through the door. I was going to sneak off, I mean I had a duffle bag at the front door and was ready to go, when I fell asleep. He came in and stood in my doorway.

"My name's Caleb." He said walking in and sitting on the end of the bed.

Turning away from him I said, "Go away."

"That's a weird name, 'Go Away', is it Australasian?" He smiled.

Looking at him I sighed, "That's the worst joke anyone's come up with."

"I know but it made you look at me." He stopped smiling and became serious "Listen, you've been through a lot I know but we need to leave, It's too dangerous here."

Sitting up, I looked at him: "Dangerous? How can it be dangerous, It's not like they're gonna come back!"

"That's why it's so dangerous, he'll come back and finish you off, because you saw what happened!"

I stood up, "Where would we be going?"

"There's a council soon, I need to start making my way there."

"Vampires?" He never actually said he was a vampire, he only mentioned that he saved me from Vampaneze, "Vampire Mountain?"

Caleb looked surprised, "I never told you I was…"

I shrugged, "You're scared of the sun, you know about Vampaneze, you're all pale and you look like you've walked out of 2006."

"Yes, well there's a good reason, for that." He stood up as well and looked down on me. "Listen, I want you to come with me."

"What!" I squealed, "To Vampire Mountain? … Err… no."

"It means you'll have to be my assistant." He pressed.

"No." I said quickly, there was no question about it.

"You have nothing here," he said quietly.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!" I shouted.

"Think about it, if you showed up alive, with the rest of your family missing, what's going to be the first thing that's going to happen?"

I sighed; much as I hated to admit it Caleb was right. "Will it hurt?" I finally asked even though I knew the answer.

"No." He said quickly, cutting his fingertips.

"Liar." I hissed, but held out my hands all the same.

He smiled, "First, the test. You're fortunate you know what's going to happen." He added, as he cut my fingertips.

"Ouch!" I yelped, but stayed where I was.

"It's good, has a strange taste, but still good." He said, preparing for the second faze.

"What do you mean strange taste?" I asked, just to keep my mind away from the numbness.

"Like it's lacking something." He said, grinding his teeth.

"Iron." I said, as the vampire blood hit my heart. I screamed then, not just a scream because it hurt like hell but a scream of knowledge.

Caleb broke the connection, and caught me as I fainted.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, handing me a glass of water.

"Yeah, thanks. Reading it is one thing but feeling it…" I shuddered.

"It affects everyone differently. Listen what did you mean by lack of Iron?"

I looked at him. His blue eyes showing concern... "I'm anaemic." I said finally.

A/N: Please Read and Review! And thanks again to GunnerGirl my Proof Reader. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at him. His blue eyes showing concern... "I'm anaemic." I said finally.

Chapter 4

"WHAT!" He roared. Standing up and pulling me up too.

"It means I have a lack of…" I said struggling to stand.

"I know what it bloody means!" He paced around running a hand through his hair. "Charna's Guts! Why didn't you, Why, Why didn't I… Oh this is hopeless." He mumbled.

I flopped to the floor as my legs gave way, "I'm sorry," I whispered, still feeling weak.

"You could've told me." He said calming down a little.

"I never thought, it would matter."

"Never thought? Never… Charna's Guts! Being anaemic has a huge effect!" Seeing I looked nervous he calmed down. "Sorry, with being anaemic, you risk the danger of not having full half vampire strength, I suppose you could say you're a quarter of a vampire." He chuckled at that. "I suppose we'll have to tell the council, boy will I be in trouble." He finished half to him-self.

"Why would you be in trouble? We could fake it, I mean I have pretty good balance and strength anyway."

"It's a nice thought, but they'll see right through you."

"I'm sorry." I said dropping my head. "If you don't want me to be your assistant I'll go…"

"Don't be silly." He said grasping my arm. "Listen I'm just worried, not being up to full strength means you'll be at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, but knowing what's to come could be a advantage. Knowledge is the greatest weapon."

Caleb sniffed, "You sound like Kurda Smahlt"

I laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Caleb frowned "That's what I'm worried about." He sighed and stared in to space.

"Well no harm done." I grinned, "Listen I'm really sorry, I should of told you, but everything happened so fast, It kind of slipped my mind. Please don't get mad again, I just want to say thanks."

He looked at me, "what did I do."

"Well you saved my life, and now I kinda need to repay you." I said unsure of what I was really saying.

"You don't need to repay me."

I sighed relieved, "That's good because this is some whacked up dream I'm having, I'm just waiting to wake up."

Caleb sighed, "This isn't a dream. Haven't you seen enough?"

I smiled, "Nope" Laughing at his face I playfully punched him. "When do we leave?"

Now it was Caleb's turn to smile. "Now"

* * *

Locking up the house I sighed. I lived here all my life, and now I was leaving to go to some mountain. Come to think of it I didn't know Caleb. What if he was this strange psycho that wanted to kill me. What if… what if… there are loads of what ifs, but somewhere deep inside me I could kinda of trust him. 

"You ready? It's best to leave now, before he comes back."

I nodded. "How are we getting there?"

"We're walking."

"Oh no, no way, it'll take at least 3 months to walk."

"Well do you have a better Idea?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled a little smile. I pressed a button on the wall. The garage door opened and inside was my baby.

Pointing to the three door solar powered mini, I widened my grin, held up a key and said two words. "I'll drive"

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter! Okay so it's a bit late but hey. Here it is as promised Wednesday and chapter four. Thanks so much for my reviewers I now have four reviews. Yay! Chapter five might be a bit late, I'm performing on stage next week, so I've got rehersals every night plus college, plus driving lessons, eek. I'm so glad I'm on Holiday at work. Anyway I've bbbled too long. It isn't like me... Okay so maybe it is and GunnerGirl (My Proof Reader, Thanks) can tell you how much I babble. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pointing to the three door solar powered mini, I widened my grin, held up a key and said two words. "I'll drive"

Chapter 5

Caleb fastened his seatbelt, "Are you sure you can drive this contraption?" He asked.

"Of course, I've just recently passed my test." I replied, pulling out of the garage. I turned to face him. "Although it'll be best if you don't talk." I pressed a button on the dashboard and the garage door closed.

"Oh great" Caleb muttered.

* * *

The first half of the journey went well without a hitch, okay so I panic as I got on the motorway, but that's because I've never driven on one. It was funny though here I am going 55 whilst all the other cars were going the National.

"You can drive?" Caleb asked for what seemed like the 50th time.

"Yes now don't bother me"

"Then why are you going 55?"

"Just to be safe."

"But the national on the motorway is 70."

"Yes, as I said, I'm being safe."

Caleb sighed and I sped up.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning before I pulled over at a service station.

Caleb sighed and headed across the deserted car park towards a big building. It was a travel-lodge; we were to stay here, let my car charge up

and then set off again at night. It was ridiculous. I mean it was less then two hours to our destination. But Caleb didn't want to be caught in the sun. Plus as soon as we had ditched the car we were walking.

I followed him into the building and joined him at the reception desk, where a very tired looking manager was working away at a computer.

Caleb grimaced as I joined him, "The only room they have this early in the morning is a single."

"That's fine." I said.

* * *

The room, was very nice, it was on the ground floor and opened up onto the back patio, where there was a tanning area and a pool. I let Caleb have the bed and I curled up on the sofa. I'd been a vampire a day and boy was I getting thrown into the thick of things. I wasn't that sleepy so I got my bag and started reading Cirque Du Freak. I brought them all with me. So my bag was pretty much full. I wasn't going to bring them, but Caleb wanted to show them to the princes.

I'm still finding it hard to believe that a book can actually exist. When I was little Grandmamma used to tell me about a book her mum used to read her. It was called Harry Potter. She gave me them and I loved them; I used to go around waving a stick and saying "Accio". By the time I read Darren Shan though I was a bit older, and defiantly didn't steal a spider from a circus performer and hide it in my wardrobe. I mean spiders. Yuck. That's one thing though. If the Princes even mention one little thing about how all this is coincidentally like Darren Shan. I'll disgrace all Vampires and cut off their heads, stuff them with garlic and throw the bodies in running water.

* * *

I finally fell asleep and when I woke up, Caleb was pacing the room anxious to go. "God you don't half sleep."

I smiled at his curse and went into the bathroom to wash. 5 minutes later I was ready to go.

This half of the journey went well too… well until we were about 15 minutes away from where we were to start walking. Okay so I was going 43 mph, it was a 40 speed limit, 3 mph over and… I got pulled over! I mean it was 11.45 at night and a robot on a police motorcycle pulled me over!

"License and ID please miss" I opened the drop down flap of the car and handed the robot a circular metal container. He flipped the lid and activated the hologram.

"This license confirms that Katara Davis is eligible to drive this SP Mini Ford Ka"

Caleb just stared, then laughed. I turned to him, "What's so funny"

Caleb just shook his head and carried on sniggering. The robot gave me back my license and held out a small electric pad. I stared at it for a second because, well, frankly I had no idea what to do with it. "Please place your finger on the pad."

I smiled; of course your ID is in your finger… But I had recently been blooded, I mean I had ten little scars on the tips of my fingers, won't that effect my fingerprint? I turned to Caleb again.

"It won't affect it." He said knowing what I was going to ask.

I nodded, turned back to the robot and placed my index finger on the pad. A voice rang out. "ID Confirmed, finger print is Katara Davis."

The robot tipped his police hat. "Drive safely miss, try to slow down before turning a corner."

I nodded and started up the engine. " What were you laughing about" I asked once we were on our way again.

"First you were going too slow, then too fast." He shook his head. " Never in the history of Vampires, has one been pulled over by the police."

"Yeah well, there's a first time for everything, and I seemed to be full of first times. I'll be setting a trend next." I said a bit harshly.

* * *

Grandmama's house was deserted as I pulled into the drive.

Caleb got out and stretched, he looked into the distance and saw Vampire Mountain. "Right then" He said, "Now we walk."

A/N: Well here it is the long awaited for Chapter 5! Hehe okay. Sorry it's late, i'm gonna try update every week, which Kinda have been doing. Oh well keep reviewing Thanks to my reviews so far!

Naomi


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb got out and stretched, he looked into the distance and saw Vampire Mountain "Right then," he said, "Now we walk."

Chapter 6

"Can we stop?" I asked again.

"We stopped three hours ago." Caleb said, getting annoyed. I'd been pestering him for the better half of an hour.

"So. I need to rest, we've been walking for two weeks, I have yet to come into my vampiric powers."

Caleb stopped and waited for me to catch up. He then looked me in the eyes. "Listen I understand, I was recently blooded when I made this trip the first time. It'll make you stronger" He insisted, "Sun up is in 2 hours and there is a way station coming up. You can rest there. For now I'll take your pack to make it easier for you."

"I refuse to sleep in a coffin." I said as we moved on again.

Caleb laughed, "Katara, I don't think you're gonna have a choice."

I shrugged, "I'm happy enough on the floor."

The last two weeks had been tiring, we were now in the mountain range having passed through the woods two days previously. It was cold and had been snowing. Now it was windy, cold, dreary and horrible. I still couldn't believe what was happening. I kept repeating "Seeing is Believing" over and over again. I had seen enough to believe. Or had I? I mean we'd been walking for two weeks and we weren't getting any closer to the council. Caleb said two more days walk… That was two days ago. Deep down part of me wishes it is true, I'm willing to believe anything. But on the surface I was insecure, unsure about what I was doing with Caleb. Darren Shan is an author who writes Horror Stories, I was Katara Davis an ex-drama student who gave up everything because a strange man claiming to be a vampire told her to.

I smiled, god I'm gullible, I thought

Caleb looked at me. "What you smiling about?" He asked shifting my bag from one shoulder to another.

"Nothing… Is my bag too heavy?" I asked as he shifted it back to the first shoulder.

"No, It's as light as a feather."

I laughed, "I thought Vampires were supposed to be strong."

"Yes but even we have our limits." He grumbled, "What's in here a kitchen sink?"

"Wouldn't fit in." I said.

Caleb laughed a sign that he wasn't bothered by the weight of the bag.

* * *

Twohours later Caleb and I huddled around a measly fire in a way station.

"What?" I asked, Caleb was staring at me.

He shrugged, "I think you should shave your head."

"WHAT!" I yelled covering my head.

"Well you know, you could say something about a terrible illness."

"I had leukaemia when I was 5." I said, "But what's that got to do with…"

"That's perfect!" Caleb exclaimed, "Well not perfect as in your misfortune…"

"Caleb!" I yelled to stop his rambling, "I'm not shaving my head!"

Caleb looked solemn, "Yes but the Trials."

The penny dropped, "There are 60 trials and a very low chance I'll pick the Hall of Flames."

"Long hair burns easily," Caleb pointed out.

"Then I won't put hairspray on that morning." I joked, "Caleb listen, it's against the rules to shave your head especially for the trials, and If I appeared with no hair then they might suspect something."

Caleb sighed, I was obviously right. "You read too much," He grumbled. "We'll just have to hope you don't choose that trial."

I smiled, happy I was keeping my hair. "May the luck of the Vampires be with us." I whispered as Caleb moved to get into his coffin. He stared pointedly to the coffin next to it. I shook my head still smiling and pulled out a couple of blankets from my bag.

He laughed and dropped down into the coffin. I sighed and sorted out a bed, pulling leaves and moving stones out the way.

"Yes." I thought, "I'm going to need a lot of luck.

* * *

A/N: I'm soo sorry, it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy, I could use the excuse exams… but I'm doing and NQ at college and it's not that hard so I'll just go for work. Hehe Chapter seven is nearly finished and should be up next week some time. Enjoy and R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes." I thought, "I'm going to need a lot of luck.

Chapter 7

It was cold… and I mean freezing! Well what do you expect, I'm stuck in a way station with nothing on my feet, a thin pair of trousers, a jumper with loads of holes in it and my blanket. Caleb said another weeks walk and we'd be there. This was the last way station on our route and we took advantage of it. Only problem was that there was an avalanche and now were stuck.

Oh you may think that's fun. But it's not. Caleb is fretting, it's been 5 hours since we woke up to find ourselves snowed in and all he's done is mutter dryly to himself. I, on the other hand, tried to dig our way out… only to make the cave in worse.

Two hours on and I was getting hungry. Not food hungry but blood hungry. I had yet to get used to the whole blood drinking thing. Whilst we were in the town where I left the car, Caleb had taught me the art of vampirism, as I called it. Learning where to take the blood and how much to drink, that sort of stuff. Now there wasn't a human for 100's of miles so I started towards the blood stash at the back of the cave. I selected 2 bottles and went over to Caleb.

Handing him a bottle, I sat down next to him. "Don't worry, we'll get out."

Caleb smiled weakly, "How are you holding up?"

I held up the bottle, "If I drink this will it cure my anaemia?"

Caleb shook his head.

I smiled, pinched my nose and drank the little bottle. "I'll never get used to that."

Caleb laughed, "You're going to have to learn." He drank his bottle and stood up. "If we start a fire maybe, we can burn the snow away creating a tunnel…"

"Where we can swim to safety!" I cried jumping up and punching the air.

Caleb turned to me, "No more blood for you." He smiled before he set about creating a fire near the snowdrift.

* * *

I have to admit, drinking that blood did make me go a little bit hyper… Okay so I was "Bouncing off the Walls", as Caleb described it. We got out of the cave at sun up, but Caleb didn't want to waste any more time. We stayed in the shade of the trees as we walked on. On the way I was a little bit happy, singing songs, dancing, talking to the trees. Caleb found it highly amusing. 

"Are you sure it was blood you drank?" He asked as I stopped to ask a frightened rabbit directions.

I nodded enthusiastically then frowned as with speed Caleb caught the rabbit and killed it.

"We stop for 2 hours, then we must press on, we're already a couple of days behind. I was hoping to present you before the festival."

"You really think we'd be the lasts ones to arrive?"

Caleb nodded, "I was meant to leave earlier but the Vampaneze caught my attention. So I stayed." He grimaced "And look what I picked up."

"Hey" I exclaimed. "You'd be helpless without me."

* * *

"Address your selves to the gate." A Sleepy looking guard said. 

"I am Caleb Parris, come to seek Council." Caleb answered.

"I am Katara Davis, come to seek Council."

I was almost as tired as the guard. We'd been walking non-stop for 5 days, keeping to the shadows and tunnels. Stopping only for a couple of hours at midday.

The guard yawned, "Caleb Parris is recognised by the gate… but she isn't" He pointed his spear clumsily at me, so clumsily, in fact, that I had to duck to avoid getting hit by it.

"Katara is my assistant, she is half-vampire."

"Do you vouch for her?"

"I do"

"Then Katara Davis is recognised by the gate. The Halls are open to all of you. Enter and fare well." We walked past him and I gave him a fleeting smile as we walked past. The guard grasped Caleb's elbow.

"You're mad Caleb. " He whispered.

Caleb nodded, "She's made it this far Mikhail, give her a chance."

The guard, Mikhail, nodded, "May the luck of the vampire's be with you." He said to me, inclining his head.

I nodded my head back towards him and followed Caleb down the tunnel.

The Hall of Osca Velm (the Hall of welcome) was exactly as it was described in the books. As I picked out a pair of shoes to wear I watched as a vampire added our names to the list. The hall was pretty much empty, another Vampire came over and handed us some stale bread and grisly meat. I never had a drink; afraid Caleb would laugh at me as I tried to drink out of the jug. Drinking out of the milk carton is way easier, I mussed, as Caleb dribbled wine down his front.

Then came the Broth. Having read the books I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to believe that. "What ever you do." I said to Caleb as I dunked my bread into the broth. "Do not tell me what this broth is. Because as soon as you do, I won't eat it."

Caleb laughed, "Do you like it?"

I gingerly took a bite out of the both soaked bread. "Yes" I said finally as I finished the piece of bread and helped myself to another.

"You're late" A voice said behind us. I jumped slightly and dropped the piece of bread I was holding into the broth. Turning around I saw another Vampire. He was taller than Caleb and had blond hair that looked as though it had streaks of green running through it. But I put that down to being tired.

Caleb stood up and turned to face the Vampire. "Namthu," He exclaimed. Grasping the vampires shoulders. He then turned around to face me.

"Is this her?" Namthu asked staring at me.

Caleb nodded.

"She looks a bit weak." He stated.

"We've had a rough week." Caleb said

Namthu nodded, but continued to watch me all the same.

"Namthu is a Vampire General, he's the one that told me to stay in your home town to watch the Vampaneze."

I nodded and then yawned.

Namthu sighed, I'll go tell Seymore you're here, I suppose you would like separate quarters?"

Caleb nodded and then added, partly for my benefit, "Seymore is the quarter master."

I sighed, I was happy I was here, but it wasn't over. I had to be presented to the council. That was the worrying part.

Caleb inclined his head to the door, "Come on." He started walking and I followed, dragging my feet. I may have to be presented to the council, I mussed, but first I had to sleep.

A middle-aged looking vampire greeted us outside the Hall and we followed him down through the tunnels.

"Are we the last ones Seymore?" Caleb asked.

Seymore turned around, "There's still a few more to arrive, they should be here in the next week."

Caleb grinned, "That's good, it may give us some time." He turned around, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, I'd been doing a lot of that, nodding, maybe I should stop before my head falls off. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

Caleb fell into step beside me and watched my face. "You're not tired because of the trip are you?"

I didn't say anything, but he was right.

Caleb grasped my shoulders and pulled me around to face him, "Katara what's wrong?"

He asked generally concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied, "Well I will be once I've slept." I added as the look he gave told me he didn't believe.

He raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, If my assistant dies before the trials, then guess who gets the blame."

I sighed and took off my shoe, I had cut my foot a couple of months back when we first started the journey, thinking it would heal on it's own I didn't say anything. Now it was all green and pussy.

Caleb looked at, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was a wimp, what kind of assistant whines at a little cut on her foot?"

"A small cut doesn't make you a wimp." He said as he applied spit to it.

I shuddered, "That's another reason, that's gross!" I exclaimed laughing

Caleb laughed too; "Don't put too much pressure on it."

I saluted, "Yes sir!"

We caught up with Seymore and then carried on down the tunnels.

"How old are you?" Seymore asked, looking me over, then giving Caleb a fleeting glance as if to say; 'are you mad.'

"How dare you!" I said jokingly, "You should never ask a woman her age."

"Yes but your not exactly a woman are you?" Caleb said.

I glared at him but all the same answered the quarter masters question, "I'm 17."

Seymore stared, "You don't look it, that's going to be a big disadvantage, you are aware of the aging process?"

I stared back, who did he think I was? Some sort of weakling?

"Darren Shan was my age when he first came here."

"How do you know about him?" He asked.

I shrugged, "passing comments."

Seymore nodded and carried on back down the tunnels. That's what Caleb and I had decided on, until the council accepted me, All my knowledge of Darren Shan was in 'passing'.

Seymore stopped, and pointed to a small room on his left, "You can have this one."

The room had no door and actually looked quite warm and inviting, "You can have a hammock if you want," Seymore said, "Darren did."

"I'm not Darren." I snapped. That was another thing I wasn't looking forward to. There hadn't been a vampire assistant as young as me since Darren and Caleb said that if I was accepted by the council, then there would be a lot of comparisons between us. "Sorry" I said looking into the room again. "It's fine."

Seymore nodded, if you change your mind, Caleb knows where to find me.

He started off down the tunnel again, "My room is a little bit further down."

I nodded, "If you hadn't of sired me, would you have been a General?" I'd been thinking about that since we met Namthu.

Caleb nodded and I said no more. "Well night, or morning… I can never tell what time of day it is in here."

I smiled weakly, "Night."

I watched as Caleb walked down the tunnel before turning into my "Cubby Hole".

I sighed and looked around. My bag was against the back wall. I clambered into the coffin and lay down. After all that had happened how could I sleep? I had a sudden urge to do something weird then. Crossing my arms across my chest so that my left hand was on my right shoulder and vice versa. I then rose up out of the coffin, like the vampires do in the movies. I giggled. "God I'm going mad." I said before flopping back down.

"Maybe when I wake up, I'll be at home, in my nice warm bed."

On the surface I couldn't believe this was happening, I was in some mountain sleeping in a coffin. It was weird, somewhere deep down, I knew all this was true, but my brain was telling me otherwise. It was all just a book, I was hallucinating.

I yawned again, leaving the coffin lid open I stared up at the roof. This was going to be an interesting couple of months.

A/N: Chapter7 longest chapter in the whole of SiB history. Chapter 8 should be up soon… I just have to write it meanwhile, you can review. Lol, oh well enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

I yawned again; leaving the coffin lid open I stared up at the roof. This was going to be an interesting couple of months.

Chapter 8

Not wanting anyone to barge in on me I placed my bag and a couple of stones in front of the door, so it wouldn't open suddenly. Turning around I sighed, 2 big waterfalls crashed down into a man-made - or vampire-made as it were – pond, that then flowed to a hole near the back of the cavern. I shuddered stripped off, placed a towel around me and slowly walked towards the falls. I stuck my head in first, screeching as the ice-cold water hit the back of my neck. I washed my hair quickly and wrapped another towel around it.

I stood cursing, I didn't like this. I had woken up before Caleb and walked aimlessly until I found the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl, then deciding now was as better time as ever to have a shower, I bagged the Hall before anyone else woke up.

I sighed again, dumped the towel that was wrapped around me and stepped into the fall. I yelped and nearly jumped back out again, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw all the mud and grime come off of me I probably would have done.

I got out quickly and wrapped myself in five towels, walking around to get the feeling back into my feet. I felt sorry for all those martial artists who had to train under waterfalls. I missed movies. Every Friday night was family night, whether it was discussions or watching a movie, we did it together. The other thing I missed, I mused, as I walked over to my clothes, was a mirror. I had no idea what I looked like after the trip and being stuck in the way station didn't help.

I dressed quickly and wandered back to my cubbyhole, where I found Caleb. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, throwing my bag down.

He jumped, not noticing I was there, "Just wondering where you were." He said, "You're all wet…" He stated.

I clapped my hands, "And the Nobel Peace Prize goes to Caleb Parris for noticing I've had a shower."

Caleb smiled, "I just didn't expect you to settle in so soon."

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

Caleb nodded, "Come on then" Walking out the door, "I'll give you a tour."

* * *

"The Hall of Darren Shan" Caleb gestured into a cavern filled with stones, in the middle of the cavern was a statue of a young man in his teens, without reading the writing I knew this to be Darren Shan. Around the statue were two big stones that bore the names "Larten Crepsley and Vancha March." I stared pointedly. "Every one who was lost in the War of the Scars is here. In the middle you have Darren Shan himself and on either side you have Larten and Vancha."

I nodded and wandered around, this was new to me. I stopped at some stones and read the names, "Gavner's here" I exclaimed.

Caleb nodded, "Although he wasn't killed in the original war of the scars, he was part of the fight that caused it."

I smiled and wandered around again, "Why are Kurda and Cyrus here?"

"Who's Cyrus?"

"One of the only Vampires Kurda sired." I said, quite pleased that I knew something Caleb didn't.

"Oh yes, they are here because of…" Caleb walked towards the centre and stopped at a stone that was beside Darren, but further away than the other two. "Him" Caleb finished, pointing at the stone.

I walked over to him and read the stone, 'Harkat Mulds. Little Person.'

"But he and Kurda are the same." I exclaimed, confused a bit.

Caleb was even more confused, "Huh?"

"I thought everyone knew?"

Caleb shook his head. "Explain."

I sighed and launched into the story that was Kurda and Harkat.

* * *

I sat down in the Hall of Khledon Lurt and looked around. I always moaned to my family about how white I was compared to them, they were more tanned than me, but now as I looked around and saw all the pasty white vampires I'd never complain about my tan again. The hall was slowly filling up, Caleb had disappeared of to have a shower, and the rest of the mountain was finally waking up.

"Why hello there." A voice said behind me. The voice was male and the accent was very English.

I turned around to face a tall, thin vampire; he had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a long, brown coat that reached his ankles. Underneath his long coat was a brown shirt and brown trousers. 'Guess what his favourite colour is.' I mused.

"Hello." I finally said, indicating for the vampire to take a seat.

He sat down and watched the entrance to the hall for a moment before turning towards me, "You must be young Katara Davis."

I nodded,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we haven't had one so young since Master Shan graced us with his charming personality."

"I'm different." I said dumbly, no way was I going to let this vampire compare me as well.

The Vampire smiled and nodded, "Of course you are child."

Was he being sarcastic? Did he just call me 'child'? Dude, no-one calls me child!

"I'm 17."

"And still a child, by our standards. Why, I'm only a teenager, I am a mere 350 years old, Caleb is still a child, he is only 149." He paused and looked towards the door, "ah, speak of the devil and he doth arrive!"

I followed his gaze and saw that Caleb was in fact walking towards us. The vampire stood up, and the two… man-hugged?

"Caleb how have you been?"

"Alright Sire, just a sore head."

Did he just call him sire?

"Have a drink then." Caleb nodded and reached for the jug containing blood, he took a gulp then handed it to me, which I politely declined.

Caleb frowned, then placed it back on the table.

"So… err… I don't mean to sound rude, but… err… who are you?" I asked the 'Sire'.

He looked ashamed, "Oh, I'm sorry Katara, It must have slipped my mind, I am Weatherby."

I coughed back a laugh, "Sorry? Weatherby?" I smiled sweetly, trying my hardest not to laugh.

Weatherby nodded, "Well I must be getting back, no doubt I will see you soon. _A plus tard_." He waved and strode out of the Hall.

I giggled, "he pronounced it wrong, the 'S' is silent."

"Weatherby was never any good at German." Caleb sighed, sitting next to me.

I raised an eyebrow "It's French, it means 'see you later'."

"Ah"

* * *

"Come on Katara, " Caleb called as he strode down one of the many tunnels. It was time to meet them, and by them I mean the princes. It had only been a couple of days, since we arrived and so far I had met Namthu, the mysterious General who had told Caleb to watch me. Seymore the quartermaster, Mikhail at the gate and Weatherby the vampire with the posh English accent and the name that makes me laugh.

I caught up with Caleb, "How do you and Weatherby know each other?"

"He was my mentor." I nodded, that made sense, would explain the man…hug.

"Why did you call him sire? Is he one of the princes?" Caleb nodded, "Was Seymore Seba's assistant?" Caleb nodded again, "Were you and Namthu blooded together both by Weatherby" Caleb stopped and turned towards me.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"Ah so I was correct. The way you greeted both Namthu and… err… Weatherby, were warm and friendly like you had known them a while." I smiled when I said 'his' name.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "clearly you are smarter than I took you for, now come on."

"Thank you." I curtseyed jokily and followed him towards the Hall of Princes.

* * *

A/N: Here you Chapter 8. I'm gonna work on Chapter 4 of Cirque du Fowl, before starting on chapter 9, but whilst your waiting you can read another fic I wrote called Experience… erm I would be warned before you read it… Hehe. Oh and wish me luck tomorrow I got an audition for Drama college so fingers crossed eh? - Sorry about the late delay there was a problem with posting but here it is now. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you." I curtseyed jokily and followed him towards the Hall of Princes.

Chapter 9

There they were, well three of them anyway. Sitting on the thrones watching me. It was nerve-racking. Weatherby was there in his brown clothes… looking like a chocolate button. Then I was surprised to see that the other two princes were Mika Ver Leth and Arrow, but as I thought back to the books, it is likely that they are still princes. I sighed. At the moment; they were talking about some Vampire who had disgraced the Vampire name by using a gun.

Weatherby looked bored, he smiled at me, rolled his eyes and went back to the discussion. I smiled, that brief gesture set me at ease, I was no longer as nervous as I had been.

"What are you smiling at?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Listen we'll be presented soon. It's best if I do most of the talking."

"Why. I'm anaemic not mute!"

"I know, but an anaemic vampire is bad news, and with Weatherby being my old mentor, I think I can persuade him."

"That's called 'using', my dear Caleb" I said poking him in the rib.

"It has a name?" Caleb asked in mock horror.

I laughed and waited to be introduced.

* * *

"How old are you Katara?" Arrow asked elbows on knees, peering down at me. 

"She's 17." Caleb answered for me, his hand resting firmly on my shoulder.

"I believe we asked Katara." Arrow said coldly still staring at me.

"What he said" I mumbled, which was a huge first for me, not only did I mumble but it sounded if I was shy!

Arrow nodded, then turned to stare at Caleb. "Why did you blood this girl?"

'Let the questions begin', I thought. Weatherby looked at me as though he read my mind and smiled.

"She was attacked by vampaneze, I did it to save her life."

When Caleb mentioned the vampaneze the hall broke out into whispered murmurs. Weatherby held out his hand in silence then beckoned forward a vampire from the general seats. I guessed Namthu and I guessed right as he smiled down at me, when he joined us in front of the princes.

"General Namthu, you knew about these vampaneze?"

Namthu nodded and launched into his side of the story.

"There was some weird activity in Katara's town where Caleb and I had arranged to meet before coming to the mountain together. I picked up on their scent and followed them around, before tracing them to Miss Davis house, sensing the danger I placed Caleb on watched and flitted here to warn you."

Weatherby nodded his approval. Arrow straightened up,

"Thank you General Namthu, you may sit down." Namthu bowed and went back to his seat.

'It's all very formal', I thought as the three princes looked at each other. Mika folded his arms and looked at me. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

I stayed neutral, not sure what to do.

"She's anaemic."

I smiled slightly as I heard the Vampires behind me gasp. You had to admit it was dramatically effective.

Mika Ver Leth looked livid, "What!" He exclaimed which shut the vampires up from their whispers.

I stepped in, "It wasn't his fault." I said, ignoring Caleb's glares. "He blooded me to save my life, he didn't have time to ask if there was anything medically wrong with me, and I'm pretty sure Larten Crepsley didn't ask Darren… ah" I stopped myself, forgetting I was not supposed to know about Darren Shan.

Weatherby smiled down at me, "You're right, he didn't. Carry on"

I frowned, but shook it off, "I may not be as strong as the average vampire, but I wish to try. I mean if I don't try what's the point of being here,

Caleb obviously thought I was worth something, or he would've left me to the vampaneze, I mean you don't get your self involved with vampaneze and vice versa right? I want to prove that I'm just as good as Darren Shan although… different." I paused, waiting for a reaction, my words still ringing in my head, 'cheesy' was a word that summed it up.

"I think we should let her try." A voice said from the ranks of Generals. I turned around scanning the crowd for the owner, the voice was rough, but had feminine qualities.

Another voice, also female, agreed with her fellow General. "Yes I mean, she's not Darren Shan and she never will be, but she can at least try."

Weatherby nodded, and soon the hall was full of the generals voicing their own opinions.

Arrow put up a hand to silence the din. He then faced me, "Katara Dannika Davis, Do you accept the trials of initiation?"

How on Kurda Smahlt's name did he know my middle name? Pushing that question aside I stared up at him, "Am I allowed to invoke the Period of Preparation?"

_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long I hoped to get it done before I went on holiday but I didn't, so here it is the long awaited for Chapter 9! Look out for chapter 10 and a new story coming soon! Lol please R&R please! Pulls puppy dog eyes_

_Naomi and Vancha (who helped by threatening to throw all the chocolate away if I didn't finish)_


	10. Chapter 10

How in Kurda Smahlt's name did he know my middle name? Pushing that question aside I stared up at him, "Am I allowed to invoke the Period of Preparation?"

Chapter 10

I sat alone in the Hall of Khledon Lurt. Caleb was talking to Weatherby, 'probably about me,' I muttered. I had been feeling a little weak, for a while now, so with a quick look to see if any one was watching, I drank a little blood from the jug beside me.

"So if it isn't the little anaemic vampire," A voice from behind said.

I coughed, and the blood dribbled down my chin. Wiping it off with my sleeve, I looked behind me. There, standing in blue tracksuit bottoms and a sleeveless top, was a female vampire. She had long black hair and was dark skinned she looked like she was in her mid 30s, but I was never good at guessing ages, another vampire was beside her, she was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a matching jacket. She was taller than her friend, with short white hair spiked up at the back.

I stared at them. Could they be? If they were then this was getting ridiculous. I looked at them again, not believing for a second who I thought they were. I licked my lips, "Are you Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Debbie asked.

I shrugged, "I've heard about you."

They nodded, I thought back to the books. They must've come back to the mountain after the final battle, they had already trained here so they were welcomed back and blooded. But who blooded them? I voiced that last question out loud, "Who sired you?"

Alice smiled, "What brought on that question?" She sat down beside me and helped her self to some broth.

Debbie sat on the other side of me and took the jug that I was still holding, she took a swig and turned to face me.

"The vampire prince that isn't here today."

"Vancha." I said, a bit louder than I intended.

"You know a lot." Alice commented.

I shrugged again, "My mentor, Caleb, filled me in about what happened with the war of the scars."

Debbie looked pained; I figured she still missed Darren.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Debbie was probably thinking about Darren, whilst Alice was probably thinking about Vancha. I coughed, slyly.

Debbie looked at me, "Ah yes, sorry, we came to offer our assistance with the trials."

"We'll be your tutors." Alice finished

I nodded my thanks.

* * *

Despite the warmth of the hall, I shivered, in the space of twelve hours I was standing in front of the princes again. Alice was my official tutor so Debbie was sat next to Caleb.

Weatherby looked down at me, "you nervous?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Are you prepared to accept whatever trial comes your way?" Arrow asked.

I nodded again.

"Very well," He lifted his head up and announced to the hall "The period of preparation has been invoked, and due to Katara's size and youth trials have been removed. Katara's condition is no exception; she has the same amount of trials as Darren Shan. Does any one object?" Nobody said anything, "Very well, we shall draw the first trial."

A vampire, who I recognised as Mikhail, brought the bag of stones forward, I figured the guards must switch shifts now and again to prevent boredom. Whilst I was musing, a general had come forth and checked the stones, there was a choice of seventeen trials I could take, but the chances of me getting one Darren had were less than half.

Mikhail held the bag out to me, I sighed, closed my eyes, and picked out a stone. 'It's like fortune telling with runes;' I thought as I handed my stone over, that one stone can tell me what my future holds.

"Number fifty-five, The Spider Pit." I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

The vampires murmured and I thought I heard Caleb cheer. Weatherby smiled, and Alice winked at Debbie.

I, on other hand, wasn't nervous any more, I was terrified. "Can I re-pick?" I whispered to Alice dumbly.

"Why would you want to do that? Number fifty-five is a great start."

* * *

There wasn't much preparing to do for this trial, it was a fairly new trail, after thirty years they still didn't have a snake charmer so they used spiders instead, but not just any spiders, they used a mix of Ba'Halen and Ba'Shan's spiders, and all I had to do was avoid being bitten by the poisonous spiders for fifteen minutes.

I stood at the opening of the pit and shivered. The pit was about 9m in diameter and was empty at the moment. I looked behind me, where a few vampires had come to watch. It was more than a few. More like the whole mountain had turned out to watch. I smiled weakly at Caleb. Weatherby, who was the prince who came to watch, nodded his head. I nodded back and two green clad guards helped me into the pit.

Weatherby stood forward, along with Seymore, I frowned. What was he doing there? "Right then, the rules of this trial are fairly simple."

I scoffed, 'simple?'

"Katara has to stay inside the pit for fifteen minutes, in this pit will be both Ba'Halen and Ba'Shan's spiders. No telepathic communication. The time starts as soon as the pit is filled."

'Ah of course, Seymore was Seba's assistant, it only made sense that Seba passed on the spiders as well.' I thought. I noticed a small hole in the wall of the pit. 'That must be where the spiders come from.' I sat down on the floor, and readied my self for a long fifteen minutes.

A spider appeared, I gather Seymore called him, he clambered out and loads more followed, they had eight legs and most of them had grey spots on their back. A couple of minutes in and there were over a thousand. Although I wasn't sure. I was sitting with my legs crossed and my eyes closed, waiting for my fifteen minutes to be up.

As long as I didn't move they wouldn't hurt me. I felt a tingling on my right leg, one of the spiders had managed to crawl up my trouser leg. I gave a silent scream. I closed my eyes again and tried to forget about the spiders.

'This isn't real, it's just a dream, this isn't real.' I told myself over and over again.

I felt eight furry legs on my hand and I panicked. I flicked my hand trying to get it off. Big mistake. I looked at the spider and it seamed to smile, which was ridiculous, this spider had green spots, was larger, and I presumed more deadly.

The spider raised its fangs, I knew what it was going to do, I had only been a vampire for a couple of months and I was going to be killed by a spider. I sighed, if this was a dream, it was good whilst it lasted; I mean the bite shouldn't hurt and I'll wake up and find myself at home. I wriggled my toes, 'great pins and needles' I looked at the spider again, it seemed to be frozen, it then slowly lowered it's fangs.

I felt a small prick on my hand then it stopped, it never drew blood, instead it crawled off my hand, slowly the other spiders followed suit. I stared, confused, as I watched the spiders make their way back through the hole. A face appeared above me.

"Are you okay?" It was Weatherby.

I nodded and was about to get up, when I felt the spider on my leg.

"Do you need a hand?" Seymore appeared next to Weatherby.

I nodded slightly, then pointed to the spider on my leg.

Seymore smiled, "two seconds."

I felt the spider stop crawling up my leg as though it was listening, then I felt it as it crawled back down my leg. I watched it as it slowly made it's way to the hole. It wasn't until then did I jump up and clamber out of the pit.

Once out of the pit, I shivered and jumped up and down, as if there were still spiders on me, I had mini cobwebs in my hair, which I brushed off furiously.

I turned on Alice, "Who's the smart alec that said that this was an easy trial?"

A/N: Surprise another chapter in less than a week! Teehee, that's my new word by the way teehee, any way enjoy this one, I was going to cut it off just as the spider lowered it's fangs, but that would be mean, plus before I released I had written the last sentence. Oh well Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned on Alice, "Who's the smart alec that said that this was an easy trial?"

Chapter 11

Running. That's all. Running. Over logs. Branches. Rocks. Running. The House… Quiet… Eerie. Bedrooms… Empty. Kitchen… Messy. Lounge… There they are. Strewn across the floor. Blood rushing out. Spiders… They're covered in spiders. Why spiders? Why not moths or cute little bunny rabbits? Why spiders? But wait… that's not right. The House… it's meant to be empty. Not full of spiders. It's too cold for spiders. He walks in. He smiles. He knows.

_"The Shadows of Fate…" He starts _

_"What?"_

"_Will join together"_

"_Who are the Shadows of Fate?"_

_He smiles, and walks away._

_A computer. Log on. Kelly. Friend. Talk._

"_What do you think are the Shadows of Fate?"_

"_No idea sounds Darren Shanny."_

"_Demonata or Saga?"_

"_Both, teehee"_

"_Lord Loss playing chess with Des Tiny."_

"_Yeah lol"_

"_Darren fighting Vein and Artery?"_

"_More like Vancha"_

"_Nah Gannen"_

"_You always liked the vampaneze better, that's why you're a Kurda fan"_

"_Scream now, whoever you maybe I am the lady of the vampaneze"_

"_Lol, I screamed for Paris and Mika Ver Leth, but they would not scream and they would not follow me, I screamed for the vampaneze for Steve and Gannen, they screamed with me and we all killed Darren"_

"_Lmao!"_

"_You started it! Is that why you like Kurda then?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Lol, well me g2g I have to go earn money, teehee."_

"_Okays bibi"_

"_Bye"_

_Normal life. Not anymore. No more Kelly. No more confusing analogies about how Lord Loss and Mr Tiny were cousins. Vampire. Shadows of Fate. Join together. Just another confusing analogy. Some things never change. But Vampires, not real. Can't be. Darren Shan wrote more books. Demonata. And more. All dream. Dream…dream…dream…

* * *

_

I was lying on a pile of blankets in my cubby-hole. It was time to choose my second trial. Caleb had brought me a jug of blood, which I carefully sipped. I place my head in my hands. Yuck spiders. I hate spiders. And Kelly? Why did I dream about her? We met in primary one. Then I moved away, moved north we kept in contact talking via the Internet. Via cyber comm. Talked about everything, mainly the Darren Shan books. She would be ecstatic if she ever found out they were real. She was a vampaneze fan through and through, she was Gannen and I was Vancha.

I stared up at the ceiling; today I picked my second trial. I shivered and stared at my hand, two tiny pinpricks were almost visible.

"Knock, knock." Caleb said as he walked in.

"Ha" I snorted.

"Least I knocked," He commented dryly, before throwing my tee shirt at me. "Get dressed; you have to be in the hall in half an hour."

I groaned.

* * *

I wasn't really paying attention; Mika was complimenting me on my trial, saying that he couldn't do that type of trial, and that I wasn't alone with hating spiders. I didn't feel like arguing. The thing is I don't hate spiders; I'm terrified of them. Ever since I was five I've been terrified. It started with a dream, I was playing with my cat, Kuro, when she was attacked by a gigantic red spider, and it swallowed her, my mum, my dad and was about to swallow me when I woke up. The thing was when I woke up there was a real spider about the size of my hand sitting on Carrot, my cuddly rabbit. I freaked out and wouldn't sleep for days. 

I looked up and saw that a guard was jiggling the bag of stones in front of me. I sighed then placed my hand into the bag. Something brushed against, paranoid I gave a small shriek, grabbed the first stone I came to and pulled my hand out. I handed the stone to the guard and cradled my hand like a baby. Alice stared at me then watched as the guard called out the numbered stone;

"Number twenty-three, The Path of Needles."

I sighed at that, not just any sigh, a sigh of relief, the Path of Needles was a trial Darren had completed, although barely. There was hope for me yet.

Training.

I turned to Alice, "How do you know the difference between the two?" I asked indicating to the stalactites and stalagmites.

"Stalactites, hang tight to the ceiling whilst stalagmites hope that someday they might reach." Debbie said, admiring the length of the cavern

Alice stared at her and then at my confused face, she smiled, "Stalactites have a C for ceiling and Stalagmites have a G for ground. Now come on I'll run you through what you have to do."

Training was harder than I thought it was, the stalagmites were slippery and sore, taking a leaf out of Darren's books I used dirt to dry my hands, and I continued across. I got to the other end still intact.

We had a short fifteen-minute break where Alice and Debbie practically shoved broth and blood down my throat.

We started training again and already I could feel the blood going to my head, I was careless, making mistakes a few times they had to jump in and safe me impaling myself on a blunt stalagmite.

I muttered something about too much blood and sat down near the door, clearly out of breath.

Thinking back to the dream I sighed, I missed Kelly, I wondered if she missed me. What was really confusing was Darren Shan. I still didn't believe all this was real and that dream made it even more unbelievable. Darren Shan wrote more books, the Demonata and Koyasan, could it be that they were true as well? I brushed that question aside with a laugh. Demons, this was getting out of hand… or was it? I made a mental note to ask Caleb later.

It was later and so I asked the question that had been on my mind for most of the second half of the training session.

"Caleb?"

"Mmm?" He didn't look up from the bread he was eating.

"Is there such a thing as Demons? As is in the Demonata? Only Darren…"

Caleb dropped his bread and looked at me, "Are you tired? You look tired, you have your trial tomorrow, you go to bed now." He gentle pushed me out of the door and went back to his bread.

I sighed, he had slyly side stepped the question with my health. It was sort of the thing I would've done.

* * *

Gods I was nervous, yeah I knew what the trial was, and yeah it didn't include spiders. What I did include were razor sharp stalagmites and stalactites where one wrong move could be the death of me. No pressure there!

Mika Ver Leth decided to watch this one seen as he didn't with the last one. He nodded at me and I climbed into the path and onto the first stalagmite, these ones were much more slippery than the training ones.

I tested the stalagmite directly to my left; it wobbled a bit so I decided not to risk it and went for the one on my right, slowly I clambered over the stalagmite.

Although I was going slowly, the time went quickly and in no time at all, I was half way across. I wedge myself in between two stalagmites and glanced grimly at a stalactite that was hanging directly above me. I covered my hands in dirt, biting back a scream as it stung the many a cuts I had on my hands.

I moved on climbing out of the wedge, and onto a sturdy big one, the stalactite above the wedge wobbled, then fell, crashing in between the two stalagmites.

My first thought: "Gods that was close, if I hadn't moved…" that thought was interrupted by another thought accompanied by the tale tale sound of stalactites wriggling out of their tight grip to the ceiling. "Shit." I swore, not bothering to be quiet. I looked around where could I go. Fortunately there wasn't a stalactite directly above me but there were others dangerous wobbling around.

I stayed where I was, preying that they wouldn't fall. The tip of a particularly nasty one snapped off and fell towards the stalagmites, where it hit and broke into thousands of pieces. The pieces showered through the air, one even cut through my skin just centimetres away from my eye. I could feel the blood running down.

Bleeding when your anaemic no matter how small the blood flow is, isn't very good, so I gathered a bit of dirt and attempted to stop the flow, it stung like hell, but it did the job… for now.

I carried on ever so slowly I even got past the bit where Darren nearly failed last time. I think that's when I got over confident; I had two more stalagmites left to manoeuvre. I clambered over one, tested the other and got all but one of my legs on to it when a smallish stalactite broke free and hurtled towards me, I struggled to get my leg on the last stalagmite, it was too late though the stalactite soared through the air and through my leg!

The screams and the language that came out of my mouth would even make Vancha March's blood boil. Breathing through clenched teeth I managed to break the stalactite so only the tip remained in my leg, I swivelled round and painfully gripped on to the last stalagmite, I felt like giving up, just falling of the last stalagmite, hoping that this nightmare would be over.

But something in side me said no, in a few seconds I could be crawling out this cavern and having a rest. The thought of sleep and food, made me forget about the searing pain in my leg, I clambered of the last stalagmite and crawled out of the cavern. Where I collapsed.

Caleb being the gentleman he was rubbed some spit onto all my wounds apart from my leg, whilst Debbie called the stretcher over.

I smiled, I could feel myself losing consciousness, I had lost too much blood, I could see Caleb's worried face as the medics lifted me on the stretcher.

"Shadows of Fate…" I whispered only loud enough for Caleb to hear before losing the battle with my consciousness.

A/N: Oh Gods, do you guys know how sorry I am, I haven't updated in like ages. This chapter has been complete for ages, just everytime I tried to upload it, My computer went Funny, yeah cpmuter worked for Fowl Squared it was just SiB it didn't like. So anyways he's Chapter 11 please R&R and I warn you know Chapter 12 might be a while, I have just started rehersals on our Winter Musical (i'm doing Drama at Uni) so, I have rehearsals for Fame, we performing in five weeks, eep


	12. Chapter 12

"Shadows of fate…" I whispered only loud enough for Caleb to hear before losing the battle with my consciousness.

Chapter 12

"Is she okay? If she isn't fit enough to choose her next trial…"

"She's fine."

"The trial choosing…"

"We have twelve hours, let her rest."

"But…"

"Go!"

I didn't want to wake up, my dream was reality and my reality was my dream. Well that's what I wanted. What I wanted was to wake up to my nice warm bed, the voices being my mum, waking me up to college. Instead, I woke up to Caleb arguing with a solider about my ability to continue with my trials. I wanted to give up, but I knew that meant death, and I had grown close to Caleb I couldn't disappoint him. Was I finally starting to believe what was happening?

I opened my eyes.

"Katara?" Caleb sounded worried.

"Hello." I said weakly sitting up, I looked around I was in my cubby-hole on my make shift bed in the corner. Caleb was crouched beside me.

"Oh thank the gods! You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? It was only like a stalactite through my leg."

Caleb hugged me at that point, which was scary.

"I was being sarcastic…" I muttered

"And that is why I hugged you."

I took that as an insult and punched him. I winced in pain as my fist came in contact with his arm.

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over, I'm guessing its stiffness; I've been sleeping for what a day? Day and a half?"

Caleb nodded, "can you stand?"

I held out my hand and he pulled me up. Wobbling a bit, he supported me.

I walked around a bit first with Caleb supporting me, then by myself, I giggled as I walked slowly round my cubby hole; "One foot then the other, it's like learning to walk all over again."

Caleb smiled; "Food?"

One worded question, three words for an answer; "Oh god's yes!" I was starving.

I had walked unaided into the hall, and was immediately mobbed by vampires. Caleb managed to keep them at bay whilst I hobbled over to Namthu and Alice, who were sitting at an empty table.

Alice smiled at me as I sat down, "Glad you're okay." She said handing me a bowl of broth.

"Thanks."

"How did you get here?" Namthu asked suddenly.

I was confused, it was a random question; "Walked?"

"To Vampire Mountain?"

"Oh, erm… drove. Why?"

Namthu frowned, and I suddenly remembered Vampires had to walk to the Mountain.

"Oh right, If we had walked from my house, we would still be walking, so we drove to the further point before we had to walk if that made any sense."

"The village?"

"Yes. Caleb said; in the 100 years between the war, rules have been relaxed and if a vampire is in dire need of getting quickly to the council, they can take any mode of transport as long as they walk from where the trail starts. I mean for you to have got here fast, you must've of flitted from my house to the village then walked."

Namthu nodded.

"Couldn't the questions have waited? I mean Katara must still be recovering."

I nodded; glad Alice asked the question that had been on my mind.

Namthu shrugged; "I only wanted to know."

I shrugged as well just to show that I wasn't bothered by Namthu random question.

The last eleven hours just flew by, and it was now time to choose my next trail. I was now nearly back to my old self, walking, talking, although my leg twinged every now and again, what ever the paramedics did however, they did a great job, and in a few days I'd be back to normal… that is if I survived this next trial.

"Glad to see you back on your feet Katara, it would've been a shame to have lost now." Mika said as the stones we checked.

I nodded and reached into the bag I ran through a list of trials in my head, and preyed that it wasn't anything to do with boars and fire. My hand closed over a smooth stone and I handed it to the guard.

"Number 5; The Sun Labyrinth."

Before I could even ask what the trial entailed; the vampires who had come to watch the choosing, all raised their voices in outrage. Even the princes looked confused.

The Vampire who had checked the stones shrugged.

I looked at Alice; "What's wrong with the Sun Labyrinth."

"It's too easy"

I shrugged; "I don't mind that."

Alice shook her head; "I know you wouldn't mind but the others feel if you complete this trial, you will be unworthy and a disgrace to vampires."

"Why?"

"The Sun Labyrinth is navigating your way round a maze, in broad daylight."

"Ah…" For a normal vampire that is hard, for me it'll be like a walk in the park. "I'll pick again."

"What ever trial you picked, you have to complete, no matter what."

"Change it round a bit, I mean why was it in the bag?"

"No one in about 900 years has ever competed in it, Paris Skyle was the last one to complete it, they must have forgotten about it."

I nodded; if no one had completed it in 900 years then it was understandable they had forgotten about it. I looked up at the princes they all seemed to be in a heated discussion with the generals.

"Can they change it around a bit; you know like make it so it's harder." Not many half vampires would want their trials of initiations to be harder, but this was an emergency, I didn't want to be known as the Vampire who passed her trials because she had to walk in the sun.

"It's possible." Alice nodded and walked forward to put the notion to Weatherby.

Weatherby nodded and whispered to Mika on his left. They put the idea to the Generals and they seem to mutter about it, one by one the Generals nodded.

I sighed, my leg was getting sore, I shifted my weight and wandered around a bit, being careful not to stray to far from Alice. Once my leg was back to normal, I wandered back to Alice to listen to the Princes verdict.

"We have decided!" Arrow announced to the Hall. "That Katara Davis, will undergo the Sun Labyrinth."

The noise from the Vampires started to rise again, as they shouted their opinions.

Mika raised his hands and they fell silent.

"Katara Davis will undergo the Sun Labyrinth with a twist!"

A/N: Small chapter here just clears up a little thing that has people confused, sorry about that. Chapter 13 will be along later.

A/N again: Yes I have completly lost my mind, I accidently uploaded a chapter that I had forgotten I had uploaded ages ago... although I have changed some spelling and gramma mistakes, so yeah sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

"Katara Davis will undergo the Sun Labyrinth with a twist!"

Chapter 13

There wasn't much we could do to train for the next trial so I used my preparation period as a resting period. To be honest I was nervous I didn't like the way "with a twist" was said. I wasn't even allowed to know what the twist was.

According to Namthu, the trial is like a game of chance for a full grown vampire. It depends on the weather, Paris got a nice hot sunny day, vampires before him have had snow, rain, one guy picked the trial as his first trial and failed after five minutes, he got hit by lightning.

The fact that my leg hurt wasn't calming my nerves how was I suppose to navigate a labyrinth with my leg? I had just put down my book and started walking around my cubby hole to ease the pain in the sore leg and to cure the pins and needles in the other leg when Caleb walked in grinning for ear to ear.

I groaned "Great the festivals started?"

"No, but there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Curious I followed him out and down the corridor.

The hall was alive with laughter and cheers. I looked at Caleb questionably but he just smiled.

"Caleb!" A voice came out from the middle of the hall, and a tall man forced his way over to us. My mouth dropped open. "And who is this charming young lady."

"Aren't you dead?" Real smooth, "I mean there's a statue of you in the Hall of Darren Shan." I added closing my mouth quickly.

The vampire laughed his long green swaying from side to side. "Oh people exaggerate, they assumed I'd snuffed it but they'd forgotten the fact that I'm Vancha March, they'd already put up the statue, ha! You should have seen the faces on those vampires that had been hauling rocks around for three days straight when I turned up, talk about cheesed off!"

I couldn't help smiling I'd never thought I'd actually meet him, I just wanted to grab one of the books and get him to sign it. How sad was that?

"Caleb, Weatherby would like a word." Namthu's voice behind us made me jump, I hadn't heard him come in over the sound of the other vampires.

"Naan Bread!" Vancha exclaimed when he saw who had spoken.

"Sire." Namthu said nodding politely, his ears reddening at the nickname.

"Poor naan bread was one of the vampires making my statue." Vancha whispered to me. He straightened up and turned to Caleb. "Go speak to Weatherby Caleb, I can look after the young one."

I nodded in agreement and watched as Caleb hurried off with Namthu. I turned to Vancha, "why Naan Bread?"

He shrugged, "they just sound similar, any way come sit down, rest your leg I heard you're causing quite a stir up here. Katara Davis, now come and tell Uncle Vancha how you know so much."

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again, I had no idea what to do to answer that. He steered me to an empty table and sat me down. He offered me a piece of bread and a jug of blood, I took the bread but declined the blood, then I started to explain. As I explained Vancha just nodded in agreement. When I finished he just stared at me.

"I knew about the books, I happened to walk past a book store when I saw them in the window, Mr Tiny had promised to get them published, but we didn't think it was this soon, but after visiting him he told me that due to unforeseeable circumstances he had to release them early. It's just a coincidence that you've read them."

I nodded, still didn't explain about the other books, "How did he do it?" I asked. I was eager to know if Demons were real.

"Mr Tall found an author and used some mojo on him." He shrugged that's all I know.

I grinned that made sense, the author would then write other stories. I was kind of relieved that demons weren't real Vampires and Vampaneze I could just about to handle but add a whole set of Demonata realms and my mind might explode.

Vancha stood up, "I heard you've picked the sun labyrinth as your next trial how much preparing have you done?"

"none."

"Come, I have an idea, It won't help with the twist, which by the way I don't know, I've only just arrived." He added as he saw my hopeful glance.

I grinned and hobbled after him.

"Tada" Vancha grinned.

I frowned, "Isn't this the training room for the aquatic one?"

Vancha nodded.

Alice grinned, "Vancha you're brilliant!" She exclaimed.

I still was confused.

Alice saw my look and explained. "The aquatic maze, although different is a maze none the less therefore it can at least give you a feel of what you are going to face. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

I shook my head, "No worries, but how exactly does the sun labyrinth work?"

Vancha spoke up, "The vampire has to navigate the maze in broad daylight."

"Is that it?"

Vancha nodded.

"But that's simple even for a vampire, I doesn't take that long to navigate a maze, and it takes even longer in the sun." I paused, "What's the catch?"

"It's situated on a cliff, with no outside walls. So if you're running and you don't look where you're going..." He trailed off.

I smiled nervously "That's not too bad." I giggled, a nervous habit.

Alice smiled, we'll take you to the centre and teach you how to map the maze in your mind, and get you used to mazes."

"Is there a time limit?" I asked as Alice took me too the centre.

"Not usually, Until you get to the end or burn from getting lost. Depends on your sun tolerance, a certain vampire likes to wander around in the sun."

I grinned, Vancha.

The training didn't last long, I picked map making up fairly quickly and soon enough I had memorised the location of the exit and could reach it in five minutes.

"It's a shame we can't use the actual aquatic maze, the walls on this one are static."

I smiled, "I'm hungry and lot more confident, plus aren't we out of time?"

Alice agreed, "Yes we can get a quick bite to eat and then a rest before the trial. How's your leg?"

"Playing up, I could do with some paracetamol." I grinned.

Vancha and Alice just smiled and helped me out of the maze and to the hall. They may have smiled but I wasn't joking, a good dose of painkillers and a good night's rest and I'd be a right as rain.

It was sunny, ironic really isn't it? The view from the cliff was breathtaking I could see for miles. At least I would of if a big overgrown mass of bushes wasn't in the way. And by overgrown, I mean 7ft tall can't even see the floor overgrown.

Weatherby saw my face, "Don't worry teams of vampires went in to cut the paths free."

I looked up at him, "Teams?"

He smiled, "First team got lost."

I had to laugh. But then Arrow arrived. He was watching this one as he was leaving the mountain tomorrow, Vancha had come to replace him.

He cleared his throat and addressed the huge mass of vampires that had come to watch; "Katara Davis is here to tackle the sun labyrinth due to the fact that she is not yet a fully fledged vampire we have added an extra twist to the trial." He paused for dramatic effect. "Katara Davis must undergo the trail blindfolded!"

_A/N: evil laugh hello there I'm so sorry it's taken me a year? To write this I really am sorry then I go and write a cliff hanger hehe, sorry even more, but I know exactly what to do I have it written down so it might be up the same day... then it's not much of a cliff hanger is. Any way my excuse for not updating... I haven't really got one a new computer? Which is the truth. I was attempting to update my new website when I found an old document that had loads of ideas plus the final chapter of SiB in it, disappointed to find my new computer didn't have the chapters on so I logged into ... would you believe me I forgot my password ¬¬ anyway after reading all 12 everything came rushing back and my writers block was lifted hurrah. So rejoice and please R&R._


	14. Chapter 14

"Katara Davis must undergo the trail blindfolded!"

Chapter 14

"Blindfolded?" I spluttered. Arrow just nodded. "That's just evil." I muttered under my breath. Being blindfolded and being told to walk without knowing where you are going is a psychological nightmare. All my training was for nothing.

"And because we don't have all day, not all of us are half-bloods, we're giving you a time limit of an hour."

I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it. Best to get it over and done with. I'd rather have the spider pit all over again. Losing a sense is one or the most uncomfortable things that can happen to you. You don't realise how much you rely on it until you lose it. Especially something as big as your sight. Over time you can learn to rely on your other senses, some people even develop a sixth sense to accommodate the loss. But I didn't have time. Yet again I was being thrown in at the deep end. I suppose that was one of the downsides of trying to prove yourself.

As soon as the blindfold was placed on my eyes, I felt uncomfortable, knowing I wasn't allowed to take it off. "What's to stop me taking the blindfold off?" I asked turning my head in the direction I thought the prince was.

"The hall of death." Came the reply from the opposite side. When you think you at the end of the maze and there is only one exit, stand and count very loudly to twenty. On your twentieth count someone will remove the blindfold for you. If nobody comes you're obviously in the wrong place." It sounded as if the speaker was grinning rather evilly, it also sounded like Mika.

I was carried to the centre and placed on the floor rather carefully. A voice came from in front of me. "No cheating. You hour starts when you here the bell."

I nodded grimly. I wasn't going to cheat I needed to prove I could do this.

I heard footsteps running away and tried to follow the sound. They sounded as if they went left. So I made a mental note to turn left.

After what seemed like an age but was probably only about ten minutes. I heard the starting bell and immediately went to my left to follow the bush. Stepping gingerly so as not to trip over anything I walked forward. The bushes only looked about 7ft tall so a lot of maintenance must have been done to them, and my mind kept wandering to the first maintenance team who got lost. Pleased to find that my hearing sense had kicked in sooner than expected I followed the bush round to the left and carried on.

About half an hour on I felt a cold breeze on my cheek, being in the maze you are covered and it's hot and muggy and I'm pretty sure I had been burnt by the sun. Following the breeze I stepped forward to find nothing there was nothing in front of me. Petrified I sat down. Dangling my legs over the edge. I was glad I couldn't see. I didn't want to see how close I was to death. I could just imagine the irony of it, 'Death by falling off a cliff." Slowly I eased myself away from the cliff face. And crawled along until I felt a bush.

I knew I didn't have long, an hour isn't enough time. I had studied the layout of the cliff before I was blindfolded. Two sides of it were on cliff face the maze was in a square shape. If I had found the cliff now, I had two options left or right, and to just follow it until hopefully I found the exit. But if I choose the wrong one... I only had roughly half an hour left.

Feeling around I retraced my steps and when I came to a junction I took the one that didn't lead me back the way I came. I hoped. This blindfold was making me very disorientated. The next junction I found I went right then right again so I ended up heading parallel to the path I had just taken. Soon enough I reached a dead end. Confused I headed back to the junction and turned left moving away from the cliff face. I was still moving slowly with my left hand touching the bush. I wasn't sure how much time I had and there hadn't been any left turns in ages, and then there was one but then it turned right again and I was heading in the same direction. Frowning I followed it trusting the little voice in my head saying 'this is the final stretch', my leg was saying something different, it didn't help that whenever I picked up the pace it started to hurt again.

I turned right and followed it awhile before turning left and hitting a dead end. Following the bush round I found an opening and a soft breeze, walking forward, knowing full well this might be another cliff face.

I tripped. Yelling quite loudly - as falling blindly is as scary if not more so than walking blindly- I put my hands out to stop me and I was surprised to find solid floor. Crawling forward on my stomach there was a lot more solid, my feelings elevated with the prospect of this might be the end. I quickly counted.

"20!" I yelled with each number getting more and more enthusiastic. I could hear footsteps and sure enough I was blinking in sunlight and looking up at a very worried but very proud Caleb.

I grinned and took his hand as he helped me to my feet. Brushing my clothes down and squinting to get used to the sun I looked for the princes. "That was fun, when's the next one?"

Arrow laughed, "So eager after a nearly nasty fall off the cliff?"

I looked confused, "How did you?" I trailed off as he pointed. Further up the mountain was a cave, but from the cave entrance you could see exactly what was happening down in the maze below. I smiled embarrassed, "It's a good job I didn't cheat then, is it?" Arrow laughed again and just nudged me in the direction of the mountain. "Come on looks like you burn just as much as we do, only you're more lobster looking."

The vampires behind us roared with laughter and all surged inside. I smiled along with them. Three down, two to go.

"So how was it?" Vancha asked me offering me the jug of blood. "I'm sorry I wasn't there someone has to stay in the Hall."

I declined the blood, "It was really scary, as soon as the blindfolds on, you feel alone, and being carried to the centre then having to walk out, it's so disorientating and confusing. How long did I take?"

"Fifty minutes, they were surprised they'd thought it be a fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine second job." Caleb smiled. His eyes still held that worried look.

"That's not bad," I commented.

"Not bad?" Boomed Vancha, "That's blooming brilliant, It took Paris two hours, the only person to do that quicker is some guy... I forget his name, he didn't last long always likes to charge head first into things. He got out in fifteen minutes."

I smiled "Let me guess, he charged though the bushes?"

"Yeah." Vancha laughed "Would of been out sooner if he hadn't of chosen the wrong direction had the whole place laughing their heads off."

I smiled, "How do you know all this?"

"Stories passed down council after council, you just sort of pick them up." He handed me the jug again.

Caleb nodded, "One drink. Keep your strength up."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop me before I do something dumb then."

Caleb's eyes glinted evilly and I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a swig.

_AN: I wrote this the day I wrote Chapter 13 because it was fresh in my head and I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, only it got very confusing and I had to open up paint and draw a small map and plot Katara's route. And then I kept getting distracted by Jack Sparrow and his jar of dirt -__ Yes I was watching dead man chest, is that a crime? It just happened to be on in the background my Dad was watching it -__ I hadn't realised that this was lengthy (three pages is lengthy for me) and I could of kept going but I need time to plan the next chapter. When Katara picks trail number four, the trial where Darren Shan failed will it be the same one? Inspiration strikes and grins evilly That's actually not a bad idea, who can guess what it was?_


End file.
